


Steve Rogers’ 1st Day in the 21st Century

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Reunions, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Word Cloud, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: An alternate reunion between punk and jerk.





	Steve Rogers’ 1st Day in the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to a Marvel-related fandom!
> 
> This is actually the first fanfic idea I ever came up with, but it never would've gotten finished or posted without encouragement from [tonia_barone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone), so go thank him by checking out his stuff if you're into flarrowverse fics (or even if you're not). He's brilliant and super supportive; and if you're reading this, Toni, I'll never thank you enough for encouraging me to step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> Made the word cloud at this nifty [site](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

Captain America’s first day in the twenty-first century was the day Director Fury tapped him to keep a crew of crazies together long enough to keep aliens from reenacting D-Day using Earth as Normandy.  Steve Rogers’ first day in the twenty-first century was the day he jogged into the park thinking it was going to be a normal afternoon in this loud and lonely future.

Sketching ghosts and visiting friends who were a wisp away from becoming corpses drove him out of his mind in less than a week, hence his rigorous regime.  He planned to sweat out whatever tears were loitering after months of crying himself to sleep with memories of B—lalalala not listening!

He passed countless, nameless faces.  So much life buzzed around him—kids playing, parents chatting, dogs barking—yet none of it breathed life back into him.  He felt hollow, torn apart, and adrift.  Nothing anchored him to this world: a fiercer, more hectic warzone than anything he’d ever faced in the 40s.  He didn’t have to fight this battle, nor did he want to.

He sensed someone to his right.  This brown-haired stranger kept pace with him.  How was that possible?  Steve Rogers was a super soldier.

“Punk.”

Steve tripped like a pre-serum klutz, yet his partner caught him.  Steve’s breath knotted in his throat, and tears blurred his vision.  He couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing, and he couldn’t have heard that word.  His partner guided him onto the sunlight-warmed grass and coaxed him to resume breathing.

“Bucky???”

“Hey,” he smiled dreamily at him.  His hair was longer than he remembered, but his eyes were still blue and beautiful.

“How...?”

“Long story,” sorrow sparked in his eyes. “Coffee?”

“....Okay.”

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here and everywhere :3


End file.
